After the Rain
by LilCoroner
Summary: A relatively short rewrite of what would happen after the rain scene. Megamind goes after Roxanne instead of just going home. Rated T to be safe, nothing absolutely raunchy though. :D


"Tricking me?" she questioned with pained eyes, "what could possibly hope to gain?"

My heart thundered in my ears. What was I to say? The truth was every bit as horrendous as the lie. The rain was cold as it fell on my bulbous blue cranium and ran down my back. My head swirled with responses, though I could not move to speak. Her eyes drilled into me. Without words to mouth, I looked up at her with guilt in my vivid green eyes as they welled with tears. She stepped back in disgusted realization.

"Wait a minute, ugh, I don't believe this," she spoke quickly. I swallowed the thick lump of heartbreak in my throat.

"Do you really think that I would _ever_ be with you?" she asked with a conviction that stabbed like daggers.

"No," I mumbled, casting my face to the ground. She brushed past me and started down the street of Metracity. I looked after her for a brief moment. Her purple silk dress clung tightly to her pale skin in the downpour. I had to look away, watching her leave caused me too much pain.

"Roxanne," I cried silently to myself. The tears came freely in streams down my cheeks. I was so stupid to lie to her. My feet began to move unconsciously away from the scene and towards a private alley across the street. I collapsed to my knees and wept. The bliss I felt not twenty minutes ago was now replaced with a heavy sensation of sorrow. The rain and tears dripped from my cheeks and nose, occasionally landing on my lips, leaving the melahncoly taste of saline on my lips. I was at a loss as to what my next action should be. I guess I could always just do the cliche thing and chase her like in the movies. I mean, hell, maybe I should. _No. Not an option. _I scolded internally. Picking myself up, I stumbled blindly in the downpour backtracking to the invisible car. Falling into the driver's seat, I slid the key into the ignition. It purred to life as the key turned over.

I sat for a moment, thinking of her. Short chocolate hair in a disassembled mess, blue eyes with a childlike humor; she was beautiful. The magenta cocktail dress that hugged her curves sensuously in the warm light of the restaurant. My heartbeat fluttered for a moment at the thought of her sheer beauty. She had completely disappeared into the rainy night as I looked out my window in her direction. A feeling of worthlessness enveloped me in its cold embrace; the same feeling I'd harbored my entire life. Staring out into the gray city, my brow furrowed passionately.

"No, I won't let her go, I won't let her leave without knowing," I told myself with gritted teeth. Putting the car in drive, I sped off towards her. It was nearly impossible to see in the drenching storm. Her apartment wasn't far and she was probably already home. I eased my foot deeper into the gas pedal, a glaring look of determination governing my features. The rain splattered over my windshield in large droplets as I approached the apartments. A nervous growl rumbled my stomach as I parked and clambered out of the vehicle.

The lobby was completely empty, the front desk was even empty of a clerk. I sighed relief and made my way towards her living quarters. The butterflies became increasingly hyperactive in my abdomen the closer I came to her door. Wild thoughts ran through my head. _What will I say? Will she even open the door? Jesus, I really just suck at this._ My hand collided with door in three staccato. I swallowed hard, holding back the urge to open the door myself. Quiet rustling resounded through the barrier. I looked straight to where her eyes would be when she opened the portal.

"Go away," she snarled subtly between her teeth and went to close the door in my face. Lifting my hand, I stopped the cheap plywood.

"Please hear me out?" I asked in a low, serious tone; attempting to make eye contact. She kept her eyes firmly planted away from mine.

"No, I do not care nor want to hear what you have to say," she replied coldly. The words seared, a red hot cattle iron on baby soft skin.

"Please," I beseached her, trying to mask the pain in my voice. Her slender shoulders slumped and she gently closed the door. Various locks and latches unwound and the door swung open completely in front of me. She no longer doned the berry colored evening attire but rather a light blue bathrobe and patterned pajama pants. I felt horribly overdressed.

"Well, come in," she stated tiredly. I stepped through the threshold into familiar apartment. Even though I had been here several times under the disguise of Bernard, the space felt foreign. I stood sheepishly in the room, not sure how to go about the task at hand. My mouth was unhelpfully dry in the silence where I stood. Roxanne had disappeared in the kitchenette.

"You want something hot to drink?" she asked breaking the quiet. I looked toward the sound of her voice.

"If it's not too much trouble," I called back and made my way to the couch. Sitting, I spread my legs and placed my elbows on my thighs, leaving my hands to rub the back of my neck. They were like ice, so I simply folded them and let my head hang. After a few moments, a tender hand was placed on my back and a hot cup pressed into my hands. I looked up slightly startled, catching her huge blue eyes in mine for a milisecond. There hurt, yet caring at the same time; an expression that stirred confusion within me.

"Thanks," I murmured. _Why is she doing this? I don't understand._ I asked myself as she disappeared again. _What on Earth is she doing?_ I looked towards her room as she reappeared this time with a stack of neatly folded clothes. I gave her a questioning look as she handed them to me.

"You will freeze in that spandex clown suit, go dry off and put these on. They're my brothers, but they'll at least somewhat fit you.

"Are you sure? I mean why are you taking care of me?" I queried. She shook her head and smiled grimly.

"Because, believe it or not, you actually got me to care. Now, go change," she instructed. Doing as I was told, I meandered to her room and closed the door behind me. I was thankful for the dry clothing and towel provided. Unfolding it, I peeled my regular attire from my cold azure skin. The air stung with evaporation. I wrapped the towel around my naked body. Its warmth surrounded me me as it absorbed all of the excess moisture from my skin. After patting my big blue cranium dry, I slipped the t-shirt over my head with some difficulty and pulled sweatpants up to my hips. The pants were big in the waist like everything I wore; the shirt hung on me, my arms like toothpicks protruding from the sleeves. I looked in the mirror with a bleak expression._ At least they're warm._ I told myself. With a sigh, I exited the room.

Roxanne sat on the couch, slowly stirring her tea with the bag. Her eyes were glazed with fatigue as she stared out the window over the stormy city. The ball of romantic tension in my stomach hardened as a feeble smile came to my in her pajamas she was stunning. I padded lightly to the couch and sat next to her. She smirked softly when she peered over at me.

"They're huge on you," she remarked, attempting to avoid the inevitable. Shrugging, I looked deep into her eyes. They were cerulean, the sea when the eye of the hurricane passes over. No words could explain what I felt for was simply perfect. Without a poem to speak or a sentence of explanation, I let my forehead rest against hers gingerly. A low gasp passed her lips as uncertainty governed my thoughts and actions.

"I...I guess I don't know how to tell you what I feel," I stammered. My chest heaved as my heart quickened, nervous her response would be most unpleasant.

"I don't know either," Roxanne replied. I broke the contact with her and peered deeply into her eyes. They were confused, lost, and distressed; entirely different from the bright cheerfulness that illuminated them when she was reporting for the news. I looked down as my chin slumped to my chest. Surprise took me when her arms wrapped around my middle and her head nuzzled under my jaw.

"Megamind, I love you," she whispered into my sternum. I could feel gentle tears stain the thin t-shirt. Lifting her chin, I looked down into her glimmering pupils.

"And I love you, Roxanne Ritchi," I replied, my voice taking on a new husky tone. Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Her warm dainty hands came to my cheeks and pulled me closer. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her as close to me as I could muster. This felt right; and for the first time in my life I felt right.

Breaking the kiss, I lifted a small lock of hair from her eyes and kissed her jaw before scooping her up and carrying her off to her bedroom.


End file.
